Express the decimal as a percent. $0.22$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.22 = \dfrac{22}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.22} = 22\%$ $22$ per hundred = $22$ per cent = $22$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.